


Romance of the Century

by twizzler394



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, like seriously crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzler394/pseuds/twizzler394
Summary: A story of Spock and Kirk's steamy romance, written collaboratively with each line by a different person in the Science-Fiction and Fantasy Club of Notre Dame.





	Romance of the Century

Spock and Kirk’s steamy romance of the century began with just a single glance, two eyes locked across the great divide.

“In retrospect,” Spock thought to himself from across the unfamiliar dock “perhaps I’d still be on the Enterprise if perhaps I’d been less obvious.”

Since after it became known, a jealous Uhura threw him out the airlock.

Thankfully, Scotty happened to be watching out the window and was able to beam Spock back on board before anything bad happened to him.

Around the corner came none other than the love of Spock’s life: Kirk, come to make sure Spock was okay.

“Never fear, the traitor has been dispatched.”

Kirk, whose heart had been uneasy since their separation was comforted by Spock’s warm embrace, Spock’s hands on his head, Spock whispered “I know how you feel, I always know, and you feel good.”

After the almost accident, Spock decided he could no longer hold himself back.

His “blaster” was set to pleasure, and his finger quivered on the trigger.

“Take me” Kirk whispered in his ear as Spock  cocked his “weapon.”

And fired faster than Kirk could say, “Beam me up, Scotty.”

At which point the alarms began to blare.

Heeding the panic around them, Spock grabbed both of their guns and began firing with gusto.

Red shirts littered the ground as he and Kirk dashed around a corner.

Once round the corner, they ran into Uhura, who had returned to take out the happy lovers.

“Miss me with that gay shit,” Uhura commented and sent a giant uterus to attack them.

With a passionate hand hug, Spock and Kirk unlocked their ultimate power: Rainbow Blast and vanquished the Uterus and Uhura with the power of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Transcribed almost exactly from the piece of paper that was passed around, fixing only typos and the spelling of Uhura's name.


End file.
